Help Me
by Radmila Raznatovic
Summary: "I pulled out the pocket knife when someone grabbed me..." "I want to be thin, because thin is perfect..." "I was trying to help, but now I automatically flunked senior year..." "I attacked him, but I wasn't me..." "The scars I give myself are worse than the ones he gives to me..." Five teens are admitted to a mental hospital for one reason: No one understands. CH. 2 REVISED!
1. Prologue: What Had Happened Was

**Radmila Raznatovic: I finally finished procrastinating! Actually, I went on vacation. One a real vacation and one a trip to my other grandma's house. (the alive one)**

**READ THIS STUFF IT'S IMPORTAAANNNNTTTTTT!**

**Richard "Dick" Grayson (Robin)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'8" (that sounds about right, right?)**

**Powers: trained by Batman, 'nuff said.**

**Other information: he has a funny nickname... I understand how you get Rob from Robert, but how do you get Dick from Richard? If your name is Starfire...**

**Garfield Mark Logan (Beastboy)**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Powers: can ONLY release the Beast, cannot turn into any other animal**

**Other information: Normal kid with white skin and auburn hair (I think the comics drew that as how he looked. They might have drawn blonde or red hair though... I'm too lazy to check and I think this combination is awesome)**

**Victor Stone (Cyborg)**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Powers: tech whiz**

**Other information: not half robot, **

**Kori "Kori'andr" Anders (Starfire)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Powers: None**

**Other information: From a different country, (I'll let you get creative with this one) doesn't understand American/UK customs (they're similar, right? What the hell, I say they are!) Let's put it this way: she isn't very modern, and she speaks like a foreigner**

**Rachel "Rae" Roth (Raven) the four R's**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Powers: Empath, **

**Other information: feels the need to suppress emotions, **

**Radmila Raznatovic: Okay, that works. ON WITH THE STORY! I HOPE I can get to 1,000 hits on the first chapter before the next one's posted like the previous version did... pretty please~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. I take absolutely no credit for the characters or their backgrounds, as most are similar to the ones revealed in the comics. Leave me the fuck alone.**

* * *

**NOTE: DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY OF THE THINGS CONTAINED WITHIN THIS STORY! I just think I should put this. But seriously, don't beat the crap out of anyone.**

* * *

**Prologue: What Had Happened Was... (Note: Ocs will most likely NOT return. So if you hate them, don't worry, they're just fill-in-the-blanks)**

**Cleveland, Ohio– South High School, Parking lot (This school was Googled, don't get all offended if you go there by some strange coincidence...)**

**Normal POV**

"Damn it Victor! Why couldn't you have _waited _to do something that stupid!?" His mother raised her voice to him as she drove him home. She had just signed the papers stating that her son couldn't graduate this year due to future absence during finals. He was suspended for the last two weeks and therefore not allowed to take finals, automatically failing him.

"Sorry, Ma, I just wanted to see what was going on in that other school, ya' know? The one where every kid that comes out turns out to be a criminal? I didn't kn–"

"That's the cops' business! Not yours! You only had to take a few tests and then you'd be able to use all those athletic scholarships for college! Then you could get an apartment, be independent, raise a family..." The rest of the ride was silent.

_**~Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Wisconsin (Yeah, it's real, Google it, they even have a bar named The Bat Cave.)~**_

_~Flashback to 7 years ago~_

The raven-haired boy stared up in amazement as the man put something on the trapeze ropes. Water? He didn't care. Why should a nine-year-old be concerned? He scampered away to the elephants, to one cart in particular: _Zitka_. He was at the cart, talking to the elephant inside, as if it could understand him, oblivious to the fact that what the man put on the trapeze was acid, and that acid would send the trapeze artists to use it that night to the ground.

~_Now~_

That same boy, now more of a young adult, was walking down the shady, shabby streets of Gotham. On his shoulder is a bag, a bag containing three things: an antidote for Joker venom, a cell phone, and a pocket knife with his name carved in intricate letters, a gift. He was behind a man in the crowded streets, and in front of another. The man in front of him picked up his pace, so he did the same, the man behind him following. He began a steady jog, the boy following, and the now suspicious man behind matching his pace. Eventually the man in front of the string was running, the boy behind him running a _little bit _ faster. The man behind the pair ran slower, but followed despite this. The boy dug in his bag as he ran, pulling out the third thing he'd put in his bag: the knife. He tackled the man in front of him to the ground, flipping out the blade of the knife.

"Any last words, Zucco?" He asked menacingly.

"Crezi că m-ai prins Richard, dar te înșeli." He replied with a smile. (You think you got me Richard, but you're wrong [Google translate, blame them if it's wrong]) The man that trailed the pair showed up and snatched the knife out of the boy's hand.

"Well, well, if it ain't Richard Grayson, Wayne's son. I'd've thought the man'd taught ya' better than this..." He said, snatching him up by the collar of his school uniform shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He yells in response. He pulled out a badge, revealing him to be part of Gotham's police force, as he cuffed the boy, who we'll now call Richard.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Richard nodded.

_**~Meanwhile, Catherine McAuley High School (Brooklyn, New York) (pretend it's a Middle/High School) Girl's Bathroom~**_

A girl with black hair and slightly tanned skin stood outside the stalls. She was from Pacific Asia, judging by her facial features.

"Kori, are you alright?" She said, her voiced thick with an accent and laced with concern.

"I am the alright... I think..." The sounds of retching came from the stall.

"I can go get the nurse if you're sick..." The black haired girl said, feeling useless.

"That's alright." She came out with her arms open. "I am the okay, do you not see?"

"I... I see... Kori, if you're sick you really should just go home. I'll get your schoolwork for you, if that's why you insist on staying." The girl said.

"No, I am the okay, remember, now let's get to–"

"No you're not Kori! Why won't you just got o the nurse so you can go home instead of being sick and miserable in this hell-hole?!"

"Because I do it to myself Mirai..." Kori whispered.

"What? But... What?" Mirai was bewildered, watching in shock as Kori washed her hands.

"So I don't get... fat." She clarified, making everything click.

"You have an eating disorder..." Mirai said in realization.

"No! It is nothing like that! Promise you will not tell anybody, please, Mirai? Swear to God?!" She begged.

"I promise." She whispered. The warning bell sounded, signaling that there were two minutes until next period. Kori then looked up at the speaker, the source of the noise, and walked off to class.

"That's on promise I can't keep, and I'm not Catholic... Gomenasai Kori..." Mirai mumbled as she made her way to the counselor's office.

_**~Meanwhile, in White Rock, South Dakota~**_

The girl pulled her jacket tighter around her, pulling the sleeves further down her arms. She sat in the back of the classroom.

"Alright, Layla, you can sit wherever you want, I don't assign seats to classes unless they interrupt the lesson." Layla walked toward the jacketed girl, who seemed to not be paying attention. The girl jumped when she sat down, throwing her hood off her head.

"No hoods in class, Rachel." The teacher cheerfully reminded her.

"Yes, ma'am." She shakily answered.

"Why don't you take it off?" Layla asked her.

"I don't want someone to take it, my locker partner never locks the locker." She lied.

"Well, I guess you won't have to worry about that for long. We only have two more weeks, then next year, then we get our own lockers, remember? When we're juniors." She reasoned. This girl was optimistic about everything...

"Yeah..." Rachel ended it there. The lesson went on for the next two hours, the the lunch bell rang. Rachel was putting her books in her locker and gathering her things for Geometry, which she had homework for that she would finish at lunch, when Layla ran up to her.

"Hey, Rae! Seeing that I'm still pretty new here, would you... can I sit with you at lunch. I don't even know anyone else..."

"Sure. Why not." She said. How could she say no? This girl was probably already having a rough time transferring schools and all.

_**~At passing period...~**_

Rachel was in the bathroom, washing her hands. Alone. She pulled up her sleeves, noticing that the cuts littering her arms were bleeding.

"Damn it..." She muttered under her breath as she cleaned the blood from her arm. When it had stopped bleeding, she pulled her sleeve back into place and pulled up her hood. When she turned around, standing there, a few feet next to her, was Layla.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Long enough..." Layla said.

"Don't tell anybody..." She said, holding the same even tone she held before.

"But–"

"_Anybody" _she emphasized.

"Alright..." She lied. Her next class was Health. She'll just tell Mr. Whoever-he-was.

_**~In Miami, Florida~**_

The boy took the turn into the dark alley, only to be greeted by some punks from school. The rain poured down, soaking through the auburn haired boy's backpack.

"Hey, grass stain." He walked by wordlessly.

"What, you don't speak?" He asked. He walked further, almost out of the alley. The boy followed him and pulled him up by the collar.

"Someone should've taught you to listen when you're spoken to. Ya' do that in Chicago and ya' get _shot!" _ He emphasized.

"Was that a threat?" The boy finally spoke.

"You decide." He smiled, finally receiving a reaction. Claws replaced fingers and green fur replaced skin, longer fangs replaced shorter fangs and screams replaced taunts.

_**~Later...~**_

Three parents, three foster parents, and two surrogate parents sat in front of five different men to discuss the same topic that day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dayton?" The first man asked, dressed in a business suit and taking a formal tone.

"Yes?" Mrs. Dayton, whose name is Rita, asked, awaiting her son's fate.

"Do you realize how severe the consequences of the actions your son took are?" The second man asked.

"Yes, sir." Bruce replied.

"And you understand the actions that must be taken?" The third man questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mrs. Stone answered for herself and her husband.

"I will be sending your child to one of the Nation's best psychiatric hospitals in the U.S., this is alright, I presume?" The fourth man double-checked.

"Yes, it is." Mr. Smith answered for his wife, who was in shock.

"Alright then, just sign here." The fifth said, placing the paper in front of the woman. The purple haired woman sighed as she read the papers, signed, and handed them over. The kids, all in five different states, five different cities, and five different ways of life and standards of living, all sentenced to the same fate: _Saint Joseph's Behavioral Health Center._ When their parents broke the news, they each uttered two words.

"_Help Me..."_

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: That's it for the prologue! If you were confused, they all had to talk to a guy to send their kids to the place, and Mr. Smith is Starfire's surrogate dad, Mrs. Smith being her surrogate mom. Got it so far? Good. The men all asked the same questions and got the same answers, so I combined the scenes instead of writing five repeat scenes. There's A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING HOW FREQUENT I UPDATE! Please, vote. I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

* * *

** Next time...**

**Rachel: You're kidding, right?**

**Mystery character: Nope, that's why my parents put me here.**

**Richard: That's stupid! Not that, but that they put you here because of it.**

**That bitch we all know and hate, CINDY: You'd better finish eating, not finishing extends my time with you.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I CYBER-KICK YOUR ASS!**


	2. Chapter 1: She Keeps Me Warm

**Radmila Raznatovic: Hey everybody! I just have one quick thing to say: YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!~ I got to 300+ hits OVERNIGHT! Thank you! To those of you that didn't catch it, this is a rewrite of the same story, only better because now I know what's going on, like HOW Robin's parents' trapeze snapped (acid) and other things... On with the story! Someone do the disclaimer while I... pet my dog or something...**

* * *

**Raven: Radmila Raznatovic does not own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. All she owns is a dog, who is very bald and bug-eyed. So leave her alone.**

* * *

**Radmila: Don't mess with me and my dog... damn it. ON WITH THE STORY~!**

**(Other Note: READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT! Ocs will not be major characters, they're just fill ins. So they probably won't return, and if they do, it will be brief. Just so they can socialize with someone other than each other. Except Cindy, she's a doctor, so she has to stay.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: She Keeps Me Warm**

**Rachel's POV**

I walked into the large building alongside my mother, who was holding my hand tightly. When we walked in, she told me to sit in the waiting room. I saw what appeared to be a drug addict, and someone who seemed to be schizophrenic, saying something about George told him to do it while pointing to himself. The only source of comfort I saw was a girl and a boy, about my age, sitting by the wall. She looked to be anorexic, and he looked... normal. He didn't look to be of any danger at all. I sat next to the girl when a woman with a name tag, Cindy, came to get us. She led the girl and I to a room after injecting some kind of medication into the boy's arm. He just stared off into space, not even flinching. She then did the same to me and the girl. Before I realized it, I was staring into blackness.

_**~~~Later~~~**_

"**LUNCH!" **Someone was yelling... Cindy. Why did she have to be so... Loud?

**Richard's POV**

I woke up on the top bunk of a bunk bed, which was on the opposite wall of a regular single-person bed. I heard someone yelling that it was time for lunch. I looked down at the boy in the bed below me. He had auburn hair, but something was weird: the roots of his hair were green. Now, I'm no hair stylist, but when you see someone with green roots, you know something's up. Did he dye it that way to be funny? Or did he dye it auburn to cover up the green. Or did it suddenly turn green? I didn't care, all I knew is I didn't know where to go. A tall, dark-skinned guy rose from the bed next to the one I was still in, looking over at the auburn-green-haired boy.

"How the hell can he sleep through that noise? God! Kill her with fire..." I think I know what he's here for now...

"Tell me about it..." I said.

"Hey, small fry, get up!" He yelled at the bed. The boy jumped up, falling to the floor.

"Who're you callin– Oh! Hey..." He realized how the other guy towered over him and was silent.

"Now that we're all up... where are we supposed to be going for lunch?" I asked.

"Beats the hell outta me..." The taller guy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, this is my first day in the nuthouse." The short boy said.

"I think that goes for all of us." I mumbled.

"We'll find someone..." The tall guy said.

"It's Garfield." The short kid whispered.

"What?" We were both confused.

"It's not small fry, it's Garfield." He introduced himself.

"Victor Stone, not Stoner, not Vicky, Victor." The tall guy replied. I was silent, now embarrassed by my nickname.

"Well?" Victor and Garfield were expectant.

"It's Richard, but my friends call me Dick, my enemies call me dick-head."

"Well, you haven't done anything to make us hate you yet, so let's find the lunchroom, Dick." We walked out into the hallway, expecting to find people, but only found two girls.

"Don't bother, they're new here too." I told them.

"How do you know?" Victor asked.

"I sat with them in the waiting room." I walked on, and they followed us.

"We have no idea where we're going." I told them without looking after we'd walked for a while.

"Wait, this is some kind of joke, right?" The black haired girl asked.

"Nope, we're all new, this is all of our first days." I confirmed. A while later we made it to the cafeteria. Everyone got pizza except the red-haired girl, who got a salad. Actually, it was more like lettuce with a few tomatoes. Nothing else. There was one table with seats available. I nudged Victor and gestured for us to sit there.

**Garfield's POV**

The black haired girl and the redhead looked horrified to see the crowded room, scanning for a place to sit.

"You can sit with us, if you like..." I suggested.

"Thank you, that is most kind of you." The redhead smiled while the black haired girl nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, what are you all here for?" Victor asked.

"How about we get to names first?" The raven-haired girl asked?

"Kori"

"Dick"

"Garfield"

"Victor"

"Rachel"

"Now that we all know each other–" Cindy walked by.

"You'd better finish eating, not finishing extends my time with you." This was particularly directed towards Kori, who flinched. She was already getting up to throw out her stuff after a few bites.

"Nevermind then..." Victor said. About 15 minutes had passed when Rachel threw out the rest of her food.

"Was that a request for another week, Rachel?"

"I don't know, you decide." She answered. Victor and I were almost done and Dick was done. He reached over, smirking, and grabbed a handful of Kori's salad (that she obviously didn't want), got up, and threw it away.

"Another week for Richard..." Cindy mumbled. Victor and I threw away our stuff with Kori following.

"Another week for Stone, Logan, and Anders... Anyone else?" She asked loudly. It was silent until...

"Your mother!" A guy from the back screamed and doubled over in laughter.

"Well, that was disturbing." Rachel mumbled.

"He is REALLY entertained with himself, isn't he?" Victor asked. Silence at our table was broken by Cindy's yelling.

"Lunch is over! Time to go back to your rooms!" She yelled.

"Wanna stick together for a while? Maybe we can get to know each other?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rachel answered with Kori next to her nodding.

"Ain't got nothing better to do here..." Victor said. Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's settled. Whose room?" I asked.

"You guys decide, Rachel and I do not care where we do the hanging out." Kori answered, smiling brightly.

"Let's go to ours. It's closer." I reasoned.

"By three doors..." Dick rolled his eyes.

"That's three doors we don't have to walk past!" I exclaimed. When we got to the room, we found a girl looking at the room numbers.

"Lost?" Dick asked her.

"How can I not be?! The numbers are in no order whatsoever!" She was getting frustrated, and she already told us why: The numbers weren't in order. For real.

"Unless the numbers go 6826, 6232, 6532, and 6696, I think they're out of order." (guess which one Kori and Rachel are in!)

"What room are you in?" Dick asked her.

"5854" She answered.

"Fifth floor, you either missed it or you started from the top." He instructed her.

"Thanks, I didn't even notice that, I was too busy trying to figure out what moron numbered these rooms."

"No problem."

"How'd you get lost anyway?" I asked her. She couldn't have been ne–

"I'm new here." I stand corrected.

"You can hang with us for a while if you'd like little lady, we're all new here too." With that we went in and started talking casual talk.

"I'm Sandra." She said as we all did a quick run-through on names.

"NOW do we want to share why we're here? That bitch Cindy can no longer interrupt–"

"I can hear you!" She yelled through the door. Victor just sat there, staring into space.

"I'm so done..." He finally said.

"Sure, why the hell not. Since you're so eager, _you_ start." Dick said.

**Dick's POV**

Why is he so excited to find out why we're here?

"Why do you want to know so badly? God, it's not like we're here because we won a ticket to a tropical resort..." I asked.

"Dude, just some out with it. It's on the door, along with what we take for medication." silence ensued.

"'Scuse me a sec..." I walked out, looked at the wall next to the door, and saw in bold letters:

'Patient A: Grayson, Richard, attempted murder

Patient B: Logan, Garfield, attempted murder

Patient C: Stone, Victor, ordered by judge'

I walked to the next door.

'Patient A: Anders, Kori, Anorexia Nervosa

Patient B: Roth, Rachel, Selm-harm' I walked back in the room.

"Can't get any privacy in this bitch... so, why'd the judge make you some here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Alright, so you know that school in Cleveland, the Hive Academy? Everyone who comes out is a criminal, murderer, rapist, sex offender, you name it! No one has come out with a clean record. I thought it might be something to do with the school, so I put my name in the system and registered as a student. Wanted to know what's going on, you know? Turned out I was right! I busted them! And how do the police thank me? By suspending me from my own school and making me retake senior year. It was counted against me as trespassing. Assholes... instead of sending me to jail and charging me as an adult, they sent me here."

"That's cold..." I said.

"What about you, grass stain?" He jokingly asked Garfield.

"Shit like that. There was this kid, Hunter, he always pissed me off. He love to push my buttons. Well, when I was younger, I got this disease, Sakutia, and it was supposed to kill me. There was no cure, so my parents, they made one, but soon after, they died. I went to STAR labs for them to figure out why my hair and eyes are turning green, they said it's because of what my parents used to cure me. Well, he called me that, so I did the only logical thing: ignore him. And then he grabbed me said to me, 'What, you don't speak? Do that in Chicago and you get shot!' So I fought back. But, I wasn't me. I was this... thing. I was watching it. Like I was out-of-body... I didn't know what really happened until he was running away, and I had flesh under my nails... I never would've hurt him _that _bad on purpose... I don't know what happened... so they put me here, saying I had split personality disorder. His mom didn't even press charges, she talked to me... she genuinely thought I was insane..." He finished with a sigh.

"What about you, Kori?" She fell silent, then started explaining.

"I came here from China, where being fat was viewed as a good thing. It means you can afford food, more than you need. I was never overweight, but here, being fat is laughed at, and it makes you ugly, and it makes you alone. When I came here, I was told that being fat wasn't a compliment to be sure I would not do the slipping up, and I understood. But when I looked closer, everything was not as I had interpreted it as... all of the women that men thought were beautiful were thin... and thin must be good because of that, right? So I ate half as much as usual. I lost 5 pounds in the first three days. I thought, if half of the food I eat makes me look better this fast, then a quarter of the food would be better. I knew I had a problem, I was almost always hungry, so I would eat. A lot more than a normal person should be able to handle. Then I'd realize what I would done and go to the bathroom and... make myself do the throwing up. The other exchange student, Mirai, from Japan, she found out. She did the putting together of the pieces and must have told someone..."

"You're not mad at her, are you?" Rachel asked

"Well, I did the putting myself in her shoes, and realized that I would have done the same if it were her. So I hold nothing against her."

"Well, Dick, what about you?" Rachel asked.

"Ahem, _ladies_ first." I answered.

"_Right~." _She was being sarcastic, now wasn't the time for that.

"I'll go." Sandra said.

"Ever since I was in 3rd grade, I never wanted anything to be with boys. I thought they were gross, disgusting, and that they should've never come to be. In 6th grade I started thinking about it, and realized I had no interest in boys, which made me wonder: am I gay? I always thought Taylor Lautner was hot, but that was about it. Then I realized: I am. I like girls. There, I said it. So I told my parents, and we're Catholics, and they were mad. They were sending me to the church to do some kind of holy water thing, like those things they do in movies with possessed people, like I was some kind of demon, sent from Hell, and when nothing changed, they totally freaked. Now they think I worship Satan and that I have no morals. Then I met this girl at school, and... I love her. When they found out about that, they COMPLETELY freaked out on me. Why does it bother them so much? I don't know! So basically, I'm here because can't change who I love, but they can change who they hate." She finished.

"That was deep..." Garfield whispered, seeming mesmerizes by her story.

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel was taken aback.

"Nope, that's why they put me here."

"That's stupid, not that you are how you are, but that you're here because of it..." I said.

"Is that even legal? This has to fall under some sort of form of stupidity that's illegal." Victor said.

"Yup..."

"If I'm here for trying to help they should be here for being pricks..." Victor mumbled.

"Well, I have to go find my room before it gets dark, it was nice meeting you." And with that she left.

"Rae, you're next." I told her.

"What? Why me?"

"Ladies first." I insisted.

"So go then!" She said.

"Haha, you're hilarious." I rolled my eyes.

"He'd hit me for no reason..." She said. "He raped my mother, and I was the result. She still loved me though. But he didn't. He came home drunk one day and slapped me hard across the face. I watched as my mother screamed at him, and then she picked me up and started to leave. It was December, and she was putting me in my jacket when he grabbed he by the back of the shirt and yanked her towards him. 'Honey, go to your room. Don't come out until I tell you' She said. I came out 5 minutes later, even though she told me not to until she said. I saw my dad passed out on the couch, and the reason my mom hadn't yet gotten me...she was nearly dead. He tried to kill her. The beating continued, and then everything turned. Not in a good way. I came home from a school dance, which I _specifically_ asked him, when he was _sober, _if I could attend." She bit her lip, appearing to be holding back tears. "Anyway, I came home and he grabbed me and said, 'If your gonna act like a little whore, then you'll be treated as one.' He told me to get in the car and I listened. He took me to an old man's house and he forced me to...I'm sure you can figure it out... He told my mom he had picked me up from the dance instead of what had really happened. I started to cut myself. I hate showing emotion, so it helps me let out what I shut in. But the scars I give myself are worse than the ones he gives to me... I usually don't tell anyone this much. I usually don't talk at all. I don't see the point in being here, because no one can help my problem..." She finished and broke down as Kori moved closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you're next." She said when she pulled herself together.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. I really wasn't all for pouring out my feelings to strangers.

"We told you, now you should tell us." Kori answered.

"Why, none of us know each other, and Gar here tried to kill someone! Why do you people trust each other so much?!" I didn't understand.

"Call it cliché, but I feel like I know you all from somewhere. Like beyond the facade, there's a close friend, maybe even close enough to call family. Even though we've never met each other in our lives, I feel like I've known you all my whole life." Rachel said.

"Do you believe in alternate dimensions?" Garfield asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"Do you think we'd have all met in that other dimension? Our other selves?" He asked.

"Maybe. If they exist..." Victor answered.

"Maybe that's why. Maybe they're why we do things subconsciously, and maybe it's our subconscious telling us that we've met. Just a thought..." He looked like he regretted saying that.

"Alright, I'll tell you..." I gave in, they'd see that paper outside and get suspicious anyway, might as well tell my side of the story...

"My parents..." I started. "They worked for a circus, those trapeze artists, you know? They were really good, and they refused to use a safety net. I was part of their act that night, The Robin. My mamica, m-mom, I mean, she looked at me as if she knew what was to come, the fear evident in her eyes. The ropes snapped sending them to the ground. They fell 35 feet to their deaths, and I could only watch. Doesn't sound high, but that's a little over three stories. I could've sworn I saw someone put something on the ropes earlier, but I paid no mind to it at the time. I was then adopted by Bruce Wayne. Well, a few years later, I saw the one who did it, he put acid on the ropes and loosened the bolts keeping the wires on the ceiling. He took one look at me and ran, and I went after him. I caught up to him and pinned him to the ground. I drew out a pocket knife when a police officer grabbed me by the collar and took it from me. Rather then send me to jail, they put me here. _Here! _They act like they can help me, but they can't!" I had raised my voice at the last part, burying my face in my hands, slowly moving them up to pull at my hair. I took a shaky breath. I wasn't about to cry about it like Rachel, I've gotta keep it together.

**Normal POV**

"I'm here because I wish to avenge my parents' deaths" Richard.

"I'm here because I wish to be perfect." Kori'ander.

"I'm here because I'm different" Garfield.

"I'm here because I wanted to help." Victor.

"I'm here because of my father." Rachel.

"LOBBY! EVERYONE REPORT TO THE LOBBY SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DRUGS!" Cindy yelled.

"I'm sure lots of drug addicts and meth heads will be very disappointed..." Rachel mumbled.

"Drugs? Like what?" Garfield asked.

"Sleeping pills, pills that calm you down, pills for depression, pills for when your toe swells up to five times its normal size because you stubbed it on the bed, pills for–" Dick went on.

"Okay! We get it. You need a calm down pill, like, now!" Garfield held his head in frustration.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: YAY FOR 300+ VIEWS! Normally I wouldn't post a chapter so close to another, but I decided to upload early today. SAY 'BYE SANDRA!' 'Cause she's done with this story. I don't like using my Ocs in more than one chapter. They're FILL-IN-THE-BLANKS!**

* * *

**MAILBAG TIME!**

Bianca Morgan 8/1/13 . chapter 1

**Finally, I've been looking for another one of these stories. I love it so far, but tell me is there BBRae . **

_OF COURSE! What's a Teen Titans fic WITHOUT BBRae? Unless they aren't really involved, then that's different... But they are, and they love each other very much! Just not yet, because they're from different parts of the US. But there will be, BBRae. I promise...I couldn't fit it into the summary though..._

MeowSaysKat7/31/13 . chapter 1

**I love it! This story is so cool! I will stare at my inbox until i see an update o-o**

_I do that with stories I like too... And thanks! Glad people like it. _

Pizzachic7/31/13 . chapter 1

**This is pretty good. Must follow**

_Thanks! Glad you liked it._

* * *

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO Atheau FOR POINTING OUT THAT THEY SPILLED ABRUPTLY! This awesome person reminded me to put that their information was on the door so there was no use in hiding. YOU'RE AWESOME!_**

* * *

_**Next time on Help Me...**_

**Raven: Stop making it sound like some kind of drama show.**

**Radmila: Fine...**

**Next time...**

**Rachel: Why should I stop?**

**Garfield: Because if you don't I'll wrap you up in bubble wrap! Then you won't be able to!**

**Rachel: Yeah, then when I roll around I'd make poppy noises and that would be EPIC! **

**Garfield: You're really hard to convince...**

**Kori: I do not wish to!**

**Victor: Sorry Princess, we're not letting you off that easily.**

**Dick: Just do it! It won't kill you!**

**Rachel: It looks like she'll kill you though...**


End file.
